What Karin did to Sasuke
by harenaff
Summary: One single action can change your opinion about a girl. And if she does it when sneaking into your bedroom, even more.


**Author's note:** **they only mentioned it ONCE in the manga, and -I don't know you guys- but I'm really looking forward to knowing what she actually did to him. I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a little bit different from this, but... what the hell...**

**All characters in the following story belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**What Karin did to Sasuke**

It had been a very long training session. One of the longest he could remember so far. He felt so tired he just wanted to sleep calmly in his bedroom, and so he did.

It was late at night. He had been sleeping for almost an hour. A pleasant hour away from annoying people noise. Away from the fact that he was away. However, his calmness was about to be awkwardly interrupted.

He was alone in the bedroom. Just like he'd been the past eleven months. Orochimaru would give him a bedroom only for him every time they move to a different base. Each of those bedrooms, always dark and lonely. But that was OK for him. He didn't care. Darkness and loneliness were already a part of him right now.

Loneliness...

Maybe he was feeling...

_"Are you feeling lonely, Sasuke?"_

A familiar female voice whispered to his ear waking him up. He had heard that voice before. Before that same day. Right, that should be her. But why would she be there in his bedroom? As the question started running through his head, he realized some strange sensation. His lap felt warm, pressed by something soft but heavy. It felt like...

No way.

She wouldn't...

But there she was...

Sasuke opened his eyes just to find himself between the legs of the smiling red haired girl who was sitting on top of him. She was the girl he just met in the morning. Orochimaru introduced her to him the second they got into the base. Great. Another frigging snake-worshiper to the list. Back then, he remembered Orochimaru told him she had some special abilities he may find interesting…

This was a little different from what he had in mind. She was only wearing a short dress she slowly began to unbutton, revealing part of her breasts to him while leaning towards his body.

He knew he could push her away and kick her out of the bedroom if he wanted to. He knew he was stronger. He knew from their morning meeting she was harmless. But at this point, with her body this close to his; he was no longer sure about what he knew. This was beyond all reason. Her face was close enough to feel her breath. He felt trapped. For a second, she felt like a hunter and he felt like her prey.

Why couldn't he sense her coming into the room?

Damn... he must be extremely tired.

"Are you, Sasuke?"- She asked again.

"Get off of me, Karin."- He said monotonously.

"I know you are."- She insisted pretending not to have listened to what he said. Her fingers started to pry beneath his robe, finding a way to his chest. He could feel them rubbing against his skin. Slowly. Steadily. Opening his robe to quench Karin's curiosity.

"You've been traveling with nobody else but Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto for almost a year"- She said as she fully uncovered Sasuke's chest. He could feel the touch of her hands going up and down. So persistently. So intensely.

"Get off of me."– He said once more faking indifference.

"I thought you may use some female company"- She added smirking as her hands went down his belly caressing invasively. She was done undressing his torso. Now she was going down to her real objective. She smirked again.

Karin started to untie the rope around Sasuke's waist and sunk her hands underneath his clothes. He felt his belly tighten up. It was enough. He must stop her right there.

"Get the fuck off of me". – His hand grabbed her wrist and interrupted her way down. A cold glare was sent directly to Karin's eyes, so cold she almost shivers. Cold eyes not seemed to be coming from a kid his age. Suddenly, his eyes weren't the most important thing she should worry about. The pain from her wrist warned her. Sasuke was squeezing it so angrily her hand was already red.

"Sasuke…"- She moaned shrugging.

"Now!"- He ordered frowning.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

A voice came from behind the door.

"Sasuke-kun? It's me, Kabuto. I'm coming in for just a sec."

The door was open allowing the light from the hall to enter the bedroom.

"Orochimaru-sama wanted to know if…"

The image revealed to the visitor didn't let him finished the sentence. It was something he would've never expected to see that night. Sasuke was lying on the bed chest exposed. Karin half naked on top of him. Her legs imprisoning his waist tightly. Kabuto didn't need to see anything else. Didn't need to ask anything. It was perfectly obvious what was going on.

"…Karin"- He said.

Karin blushed in a mix of concern and embarrassment only Sasuke could notice due to her proximity. The expression on her face had changed so much he felt his anger leave him. He could almost feel pity towards her now. Almost.

He let go of her wrist. She was the prey now. A prey he wasn't interested in.

Karin didn't wait for another second to pass after Sasuke released her. She had to leave the room immediately. Before Kabuto has a chance to scold her...

"Damn it, Karin, he's only thirteen years old!!!"- Too late.

She jumped to the floor and ran to the door where Kabuto's eyes were staring in disapproval. Before anyone could say another word, she was gone.

Sasuke looked at his bedroom door threshold for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Kabuto"

The kid's voice stopped him from chasing after Karin.

"Yes?"

Sasuke looked up to the ceiling and crossed his arms under his head.

"I want a lock for my bedroom from now on."

Kabuto understood.

"I don't want anyone to disturb my sleep again." – Sasuke stated as he wrapped himself with his sheets turning his back on Kabuto and getting ready to sleep again. "Clear?"

Kabuto nodded. "I'll let Orochimaru-sama know".


End file.
